


Black Leather and Granny Glasses

by igrockspock



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santiago is missing a date because Peralta's gotten them stuck at the precinct overnight.  Diaz makes it up to her.  A missing scene from "48 Hours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather and Granny Glasses

"Hey, Santiago. Your glasses are hot."

Amy counts to ten, slowly. There's pie on her butt, her glasses are not hipster cool, and now Diaz is making fun of her in the bathroom. Her mom had promised this kind of stuff stopped happening after junior high.

"I don't think that's very nice of you, Diaz. None of us chose to be here overnight, so we have to stick together. And unite against Peralta." Good speech, she thinks. Her junior high self would be proud.

"Duh," Diaz says. "That's why I said your glasses are hot."

"You really like them?" Amy squeals. Her voice gets shrill when she's excited, and damn, she should have done a better job playing cool.

"Yeah. That dress is sexy too," Diaz says. She looks Amy up and down, and it should be threatening, but it's not. It's actually kind of hot.

"I like your leather pants," Amy says. She swallows. "I mean, your tight little ass looks really hot in those pants. Oh god, did I just say that?" Her face is hot. "You're going to kill me now, aren't you? Or Peralta is going to jump out of the ceiling with a video camera, and he's going to put it on YouTube and everyone's going to see it..." And she might be hyperventilating a little bit now because those options are not mutually exclusive. She's going to die today, in the women's bathroom in the ninety-ninth precint, and Peralta will posthumously humiliate her every day.

"Shut up," Diaz says. She takes a step toward Amy, and then another, and she just keeps going until Amy's backed up against the wall.

"Oh god," Amy says. She's about to die and she is _so wet._

Diaz plants a hand on the wall, blocking Amy's last escape route. Then she runs one long, red fingernail down Amy's chest, all the way to her belly button.

"I can't do this," Amy says. She's really hyperventilating now. Is it bad to ask for a paper bag when a woman in black leather is touching you in ways you've never let a woman touch you before?

Diaz looks bored. "Yes, you can," she says. Her hand is on Amy's knee now, just below the hem of her dress, and with every breath, she moves it a little higher.

"I mean it," Amy says. She crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't have sex in bathrooms."

"We're not going to have sex," Diaz says. "We're going to fuck."

Okay, Amy thinks. She can do this. She can fuck in a bathroom and have a story to tell, just like Jake's. Not that she'd ever actually tell anyone. Diaz's fingernails are sliding up her thigh now, and Amy wonders if she should start thinking of her as Rosa. Is Rosa gay? She'd never thought to ask.

"Shut up," Rosa says.

"I wasn't talking."

"I can hear you think." Rosa digs her fingernails into her thigh, and Amy gasps. "Don't think. Just let me fuck you."

Rosa's fingernails are tracing the hem of Amy's panties now, and she's glad she wore the nice black lace ones. Tasteful, but sexy. And fuck, she's thinking again, and Rosa just told her not to. Rosa's fingers slip under her panties, and Amy moans.

Rosa smiles. "I thought you'd wax. I'm glad you don't." 

Her fingers twist into Amy's hair, and she tugs, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make her ache. Her other hand slides down Amy's collarbone, underneath her dress and her bra, and she pinches her nipple hard and doesn't let go. Amy grinds down against Rosa's hand, and Rosa smiles again, sharp and predatory. Then her fingers are sliding between her lips, brushing against her opening, and Amy moans when one finally slides inside. Rosa fucks her fast and rough, her fingernail grazing sensitive skin, and Amy thrusts up and down with the motion of her finger. Rosa's thumb is on her clit, and then there's another finger inside Amy, and another one after that until she feels tight and full. She squeezes Rosa's fingers hard, and Rosa leans close, whispering "yeah, that's it" until Amy feels the pressure building inside her, rippling out across her belly and down to her toes. Rosa twists her nipple one more time, and Amy collapses against her as she comes.

Rosa pushes her back against the wall and kisses her once, her teeth grazing Amy's bottom lip. "See, I told you," she says. "Girl cops gotta help each other out."


End file.
